


Level 2: Xaveria

by planetundersiege



Series: NEOKOSMOS Roleswap AU [1]
Category: NEOKOSMOS (Webcomic)
Genre: AU, Child Xaveria, Compies, Compies and humans changed places, Drabble, Gen, Life Swap, Neokosmos - Freeform, Space Station, swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: The humans are the doctors. Xaveria is a young level 2 subject that has never left their room.





	Level 2: Xaveria

Xaveria sat by their desk, their tail unconsciously moving back and forth as they worked their way through the math book their doctors had gifted them. It was advanced math, they had told them, and Xaveria had been praised for making process with their development, or whatever that meant.

 

They were proud over being able to solve these equations, but their doctors just laughed at them. This thing was something humans could do before they learned how to walk, while a litan like themselves struggled with it. It was cute however, that the less smart species “tried”. They really liked math, and wanted to understand it as well as their human doctor with their brain computer.

 

They thought about it alot, how cool it would be for litans to have brain computers! They could store things, learn so much, and look at everything in a new way, their entire species could be completely different! They had fantasized about a new name, since litans were basically extinct anyway, compies, but since they would never get these computers, it was just a funny thought. Having one, that sounds way more interesting than just staying in this tiny room all the time.

 

Xaveria has never left it their entire life, met their doctor once a day for checkup, and then used their chatlog to talk to Zehra and Qurti, two other litans that lived somewhere far away.

 

Hey, maybe they could chat with them all the time with brain computers? Instead of just two selected hours a day.

 

They wanted to meet them both, Xaveria had never seen another person of their own species their entire life. Actually, the ONLY other living person they had ever seen was their doctor, Tye, and they only stayed with them for about ten minutes a day.

 

They took a deep breath, and then got back to work, finishing five more pages of the book, before putting the pen down.

 

They looked towards the other side of their room, towards the heated rock in the corner, and seeing it made them yawn while curling the tip of their tail. Nothing was better than sleeping on a heated rock that warmed their rough skin and cold blooded body.

 

They were more tired than they thought. The bio jerky that had gotten from their doctor an hour ago always made them a bit sleepy. Yes, a nap would be good. Then it wouldn’t be so boring.


End file.
